


Bleach and Birds

by fireaesthetic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crush at First Sight, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireaesthetic/pseuds/fireaesthetic
Summary: Mabye the newbie wont be so bad after all.I feel like I rushed their meeting/love at first sight moment but I'm an impatient woman, ok?





	Bleach and Birds

"We're getting a new kid? Why?" Max spat, scowling at the beaming counselor. David just smiled brightly and repeated, "Because they want to experience the wonders of nature, of course!" "You do realise that literally no-one in this fucking camp came here for that, right? Their parents probably just didn't want to have to deal with them, like the rest of us." David looked down at the small boy and frowned. "Max! Language!" "Suck my di-" 

Before Max could finish, a bright yellow bus stopped in front of them, its deafening engine calming, and spraying the impossibly happy counselor from head to toe with water from a puddle on the side of the road. It looked like it was held together with bailing wire and duct tape, and ran on prayers. The boy at his side let out a bark of laughter and turned just in time to see the groaning metal doors slowly reveal a petite girl with three giant bags.

"Hey. Is this Camp Campbell?" She asked while stepping off the bus and in front of Max, dropping her bags where she stood and finally looking up into his eyes.

Woah.

It was almost like their worlds burst into colour, like in all of those crappy soulmate au fics she kept reading. But better. They both locked eyes, transfixed on eachother as if under hypnosis "So what camp did you sign up for." He asked, snapping her back to the present. "Um. I didn't." She shrugged. "Yeah, my mum kinda just didn't want to have to put up with me I guess." She averted her eyes awkwardly. "Oh. Wow. That sucks." Max admitted, looking everywhere but her as he (equally as awkward) patted her shoulder stiffly. This earned him a wry smile so he continued. "But yeah, me too." He looked to the ground and then back up at her smirking, once again maintaining eye contact.The air around them grew silent and comfortable.

Thats why David saying, "Aww Max. I'm so glad you made a new friend!" very loudly almost put them both into cardiac arrest. On the bright side, it made her jump and trip, falling into Max. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up little lady." He smiled apologetically and offered his hand. Honestly, she didn't mind staying on the boy with the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She looked back to him as she accepted the tall man's hand. He was still hissing curses and rubbing the back of his head with his eyes tightly shut. "By the way, I'm your camp counselor David, and this is Max! It's a pleasure to meet you... Um, what is your name?" David questioned, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring curiously at the boy, Max. She walked back to him and helped him sit up, wondering if her mother even gave them her name in the rush to get rid of her as soon as possible. 

"Likewise, (name)." (name) spoke softly. Her response was more for Max than it was for that redhead, David.

Max sat properly with the help of the doe eyed girl. (name)... he loved the name so much, he didn't understand how he could feel the blinding pain in his head from the impact slowly ebb and disappear from just the sound of her saying it. Fuck. What the fuck was wrong with him? He doesn't love anyone or anything. He's supposed to be, like, satan.

(name) tried helping him stand, worry written across her delicate and insanely adorable features. "Is your head ok?" She turned to David and shot him an accusing glare. "Why are you just standing there watching us? Go get him an ice pack. We aren't here for your entertainment, camp man."

At first the counselor stood still, shocked to hear that come out of her mouth, but he quickly recovered, thank god, and quickly ran to what she assumed would be the counselor's cabins to hopefully get something to soothe Max's pain.

Max grinned, "Not bad. Nice to meet you (name), I get the feeling that we're gonna get along just fine." At this (name) giggled and let him use her to stand up. "Thanks, by the way." "No problem, I'm sorry for falling on you." "Nah don't worry. That was definitely David's fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short and rushed, I'm sorry. The next ones will be much longer.This is my first work on ao3 and I really hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2 - In which love blossoms!
> 
> -Isa


End file.
